Sarah Fairy Cake
Sarah Fairy Cake is a common Fancy Dress Party Shopkin from Season Seven. Bio Sarah Fairy Cake: A pretty little cake who's so fluffy and light she thinks she can fly! She loves to have fairy parties with her friends at the bottom of her garden. Personality Sarah Fairy Cake is a bold, big, green Shopkin, who is fitted with two wings atop her head, from which she can shoot water to fight fires. She also has a whistle and a big brass bell. Sarah Fairy Cake is lively, loud and proud, with a big personality. While she may come across as bolshy, highly self-assertive and overwhelming, Sarah Fairy Cake will always have the best of intentions at heart. She always wants to do her best and be the best she can be, causing her to be daring, energetic and bursting with enthusiasm. But Sarah Fairy Cake is happy to talk to any Shopkin or Shoppie and although she may be quick to jump in with her own ideas, always tries to understand, help and be kind to others. As a result, she is a very likable Shopkin, so much so that even Sneaky Wedge gets on with her. She gets on well with Jessicake and can even hold a civil conversation with Yolanda Yo-Yo, but she works especially well with Fiona Fairy Skirt, when helping her to tackle fires and is always there to support her should she make a mistake. Although fighting fires is always at the top of her list of priorities, Sarah Fairy Cake has also been known to perform goods duties about the railway. Appearance Sarah Fairy Cake is a peach fairy cake in a pink wrapper. She has peach frosting, sprinkles, and a peach-colored dollop of whipped cream. She is decorated with blue fairy wings and is holding a pink star wand. Her variant is a purple fairy cake in a mint wrapper with purple frosting, sprinkles, and a purple-colored dollop of whipped cream. She is decorated with red fairy wings and is holding a mint star wand. Appearances Shopkins *'Series 2' - Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 1), Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 2), Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 3) (cameo), Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 4) (cameo), Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 5), After Party (Part 2), After Party (Part 3) and After Party (Part 4) *'Series 4' - Bathing in the Paddling Pool (cameo on cellphone) *'Series 5' - Deep Trouble (does not speak) *'Series 6' - Suzie Sundae and Wanda Wafer (cameo) and Jessicake's VIP (cameo) Voice Actors *Kate Murphy (UK/US) *Keiko Nemoto (Japan) *Marit Berg (Norway) *Susa Saukko (Finland) *Angela Quast (Germany) *Anna Gajewska (Poland) *Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada) *Mayra Arellano (Latin America) *Talya Barkay (Israel) *Marloes van den Heuvel (The Netherlands) *Mercedes Espinosa (Spain) *Cernea Corina (Romania) *Olga Kuznetsova (Russia) *Vina Papadopoulou﻿ (Greece) Whistle Bell Trivia *Her figures have her lips the same color as her wrapper rather than the same color as her mouth inside like her Collector's Tool art. *Her Collector's Tool art erroneously has lines inside of her star wand which possibly was a leftover from the artwork that was not removed. *She and Christy Candy were both featured in a stop motion crossover with "The Grossery Gang," another Moose Toys franchise. *She is the second fairy cake Shopkin, the first being Flutter Cake from Season One. Gallery Toy s-l300 (17) (17).jpg|Sarah Fairy Cake toy s-l300 (18).jpg|Sarah Fairy Cake variant toy 1408_Sarah-Fairy-Cake-Rarity_Common.png|Sarah Fairy Cake collector's tool artwork 1414_Sarah-Fairy-Cake-Rarity_Common.png|Sarah Fairy Cake collector's tool variant artwork Merchandise SarahFairyCakeCollectorCard.jpg|Collector Card SarahFairyCakeEmbossFoilCollectorCard.jpg|Emboss Foil Collector Card FancyDressPartyGroupShotCollectorCard.jpg|On Fancy Dress Party Group Shot Card pt-br:Sarah Fada Bolo Category:Shopkins Cartoon Characters Category:Season Seven Category:Collector Cards